A New Love for Old Enemies
by koasatigirl
Summary: Hermione Granger just graduated from Hogwarts a week ago. Severus wants her to stay. What can happen, right? R&R I don't own any of the HP characters!
1. Chapter 1: Note to Self

Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please R&R! I much appreciate any comments, whether criticism or praise. So, here goes:

Chapter 1: Note to Self

Walking through the double doors, Hermione looked around one last time at the school she had called home for the last seven years. She had graduated last week. As she turned to join Harry and Ron in the carriage, she heard someone call her name.

"Hermione! Please! Wait!" She couldn't believe it! Snooty, stuck-up Potions Master Professor Severus Snape was running full-out to get to her before she joined her friends!

"Yes, Professor?" She couldn't believe this was happening! "Did I make a mistake on your final?" Idiot! He would have told her the day _of_ the exam if she had messed up.

He pulled her to the side of the entrance, checked to make sure no one was looking, then kissed her. When he released her and stepped back, all Hermione could do was stare at him. She never suspected he returned her feelings for him. She had kept her secret well hidden, even Harry and Ron never suspected anything.

"Professor? I--

"Miss Granger—Hermione—I . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was an impulse I couldn't resist. I came down here to ask if you would consider staying during the summer to become my Potions apprentice? The Headmaster has already approved it, of course."

During all this, Hermione just stood there, not believing what she was hearing. Did _Snape_, the teacher who supposedly _hated_ her, ask her to spend the entire summer with him? Apprentices, she knew, worked for a teacher for an entire year. Did he want her around him for _another_ 12 months? It was impossible! She tuned back in just in time to hear him say something important. "I'm sorry, Professor. What did you say?"

Severus gave an exasperated sigh. Did this girl _ever_ take her head out of the clouds? "I _said_, Miss Granger, that if you don't want this position, then I'm sure Malfoy will take me up on the offer." He was counting on her hatred of Malfoy to force her to take the job. It worked. Almost.

"Professor, I'm not sure why you chose to ask me, but I will become your apprentice . . . on one condition. You will treat me with respect. I am no longer your student for you to boss around. I am now your equal as an adult." Hermione knew that Snape probably wouldn't agree to it, not if he had to treat her as an equal in public.

Snape couldn't believe it. He knew that Hermione always spoke her mind, but he didn't realize that she had her own opinion, even with her smartness. With her standing in front of him with her hand on her hip, her puffy hair spilling over her shoulder, and her head held high defiantly, he realized how beautiful and grown up she looked.

"Professor. Professor! Severus!" The use of his name jolted him back to reality. "I would prefer that you stop staring at me as if I just grew two more heads."

What! I wasn't staring! Was I? Snape supposed he was. I need to get out of this! Snape searched his thoughts quickly, trying to find some excuse. "I apologize, Miss Granger. I'm afraid I was lost in thought trying to get my summer assignments in order." He knew she wouldn't buy it, unfortunately it was the best he could come up with on such short notice.

Maybe I just _wanted_ him to be staring at me. Hermione wished she had just kept her mouth shut. "I'm sorry, Professor. I should not have spoken so." She waited for his usual snide, rude reply.

"Nonsense, Miss Granger. If you are to be my new apprentice, you must be able to speak your mind. Clearly you have no problem with that ability." God, I can't believe she _bought_ that! Snape mused silently as he watched her run up to the two morons she considered her friends. In fact, the only reason they had passed Potions was because they were so close to her. He couldn't upset her by not allowing her friends to graduate with her, could he? Besides, he couldn't stand to see Potter's smirk or Weasley's annoyingly bright red hair for another year.

"Okay Prof – sorry – Severus. Harry and Ron are gonna tell my parents that I decided to stay her for the summer to continue to work on my Potions." Well, it was _close_ to the truth, wasn't it? Her parents didn't need to know that she was staying to work on her Potions _Master_, did they? She was already planning on how to spend every moment of the day alone with Severus in his chambers, working on potions at first, she supposed. The tricky part would be getting him to allow her entry to his chambers. The furthest any student had been, she knew, was to his office for detention. It might take a while for him to call her "Hermione" though. She could already hear his voice saying her name! Huh? "What did you say, Professor?" She knew she couldn't have heard him right.

"Sense we are going to be working so closely I thought we could save ourselves some time and go by first names instead of those bothersome titles." This was going to be easier than he thought! "Hermione, I was hoping I could escort you to the dungeons to begin our work?" Please say yes! Please say yes!

This is going to be easier than I thought! Hermione beamed. "Yes, let's. I would first like to find my room so I can freshen up." I really hope he offers to bring me, instead of just giving me directions.

Can she even _pretend_ to want to be my assistant? "Fine; come with me to the Headmaster's quarters, and we'll find out where you will be staying during the summer break." A sudden idea hit him. "However, during the school year, you will have to live in a side-room just outside of my chambers." I hope she doesn't mention this to Albus, he thought, the only room outside of my chambers is a supply closet.

Is God trying to tell me something? Hermione mused silently. "That's fine with me, Severus. As long as there is some kind of lock on the door so that I will have _some_ privacy." Her face turned crimson. The privacy she wanted was for her to get to know Snape better. _Much_ better. Of course she couldn't tell him, or anyone, that just yet. The only one who knew her secret was Ginevra Weasley who had become something of a younger sister to her. It didn't help that Ginny was currently shagging Harry, either.

Severus noticed her slight coloring. He wondered what it was that had embarrassed her so. It wouldn't be polite to ask. But then, when had he ever been polite? "Is something wrong Hermione?" Was it him, or did she flush slightly at the use of her name? Interesting. "I believe you can trust me enough to tell me what's embarrassed you?" God I hope so, he thought.

"Not now, Sev. I promise I'll tell you later." She didn't think "later" would be anytime soon, though. "Now let's go find my rooms, shall we?"

All Severus remembers was watching the gentle swaying of her hips as she led the way to the headmaster's chambers, and the thought "I have a nickname?"

Severus: Note to self: transform supply closet into extensive bedroom for Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2: An Accident Gone Good

6

Chapter 2: An Accident Gone Good

He was looking at her. He didn't think I'd notice, did he? How utterly boyish that is. Although is tis kind of cute.

"Professor Snape?" Who said that? Oh. Albus. "Professor?"

"Yes, Headmaster?" Severus rubbed his eyes. This had been a very long day.

"I was hoping you could show Miss Granger to her new quarters, Severus. They _are _just down the corridor from your own, aren't they?" There is that bloody twinkle in his eyes again. I wonder how much he knows or guesses about. "Then maybe you can escort her to dinner."

When did Albus start involving himself in the private affairs of his teachers? Snape couldn't afford to be thought soft, by anyone, so he barked over his shoulder "Hurry up, Miss Granger, or we won't reach the dungeons before this time tomorrow!" I hope she doesn't take that the wrong way, he thought.

"Yes, Professor. I'm sorry." Damn him for forcing her back into a student's status! "Although, if I remember right, you are supposed to be treating me with respect. Not like I'm still a first-year for you to terrorize." That should be enough to remind him of our agreement, she thought smugly.

He stopped abruptly, then started to whirl around to face her, when she collided with him, causing them both to stumble. God, I hope she didn't hurt herself. He put an arm around her waist to keep her from falling, and she grabbed his arm to steady herself.

She looked in his eyes and saw something there. Was it . . . concern? It couldn't be. It was gone too fast. Did she imagine it? She breathed a soft "Thanks" to him. She was too lost in his coal-black eyes to say anything else.

Severus heard her soft thanks, but he was too busy looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Suddenly, he felt her go limp. He sank to the floor with her dead weight. "Hermione! What's the matter? Are you ill?" He suddenly pictured her as Sleeping Beauty, and he as her Prince Charming. He slowly lowered his head. Just as his lips touched hers, her eyes fluttered open.

When she saw him so close, she brought her face up to his. He began to pull away when he realized that she was awake, but she put her arms around his neck and drew him back down to the floor. She was glad that they were so close to the dungeons so that no one would come by and catch them. She waited for him to deepen the kiss. She could feel his tongue probing for entry. She opened her mouth to allow him to enter, but suddenly she felt him stiffen.

I can't believe I did that! Severus thought angrily. She's 20 freakin' years younger than me! He stood up suddenly, knocking her hands off him. "Come, Hermione. I shall drop you off at your chambers, but then I'll retreat to my rooms until suppertime." He began to walk swiftly, if somewhat stiffly, down the corrider.

What did I do? Hermione was confused. _He _was the one who started it! All _I_ did was continue the kiss. "Severus, please, wait!" He was confusing her! Thankfully he stopped and waited, but he didn't turn to face her. Well, she'd take what she could get.

He didn't want to face; not right now. He stopped when she asked, but he was not going to talk to her, not yet.

She hurried to catch up to him before he changed his mind and left her to fend for herself. She caught up and put her hand into his. "Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He squeezed her hand, then dropped it. She gave him a confused look.

He looked at her when she apologized. It wasn't her fault that he was upset. He wished he could be more verbal. He looked into her eyes and then wished he had looked at the floor. "No, Hermione. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have allowed that kiss to happen. I'm not that low as to force my attentions on to you. If you find my presence detestable, as do many of your fellow students, then merely tell me so. I will immediately withdraw. It must now be evident my feelings for you. Tell me now if you would like for me to leave you in peace." He held his breath, waiting for her answer. Please don't let her think me repulsive, he begged God silently.

Does her really think that I find him grotesque? I _love_ being in his presence! Can I tell him that without giving away my secret? She pondered this for a moment, then looked at him, sucked in a breath, and said "Severus, please, don't go. I find your company quite pleasurable, unlike the others." She paused for breath, then gushed "I'd like for you to sit by me at dinner. If you don't mind, I mean." She colored slightly. "I don't want to intrude on any plans you might have." I don't even know if he has a girlfriend, she thought.

Did she just ask me to spend _more_ time with her? Wait! Did she just invite me to sit _next_ to her at dinner! "Hermione, thank you for giving me a chance. Not many would give me that after the way I treated you all those years. If you like, I will pick you up at 7:30 for dinner?" He waited, hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes, Severus. I'll be ready." At that time they reached her new chambers.

"Remember, Hermione. If you need me I'll be right down the hall. The password to my rooms is _Acid Pops_. It is a hidden door just to the left of the bookcase in my office. If you need anything, come to me. I'll give you anything you need. Understood?"

"Of course, Sev. I understand perfectly." With no further explanation she turned and entered her rooms with a quick "7:30, Severus!" thrown over her shoulder. That gave her two hours to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner Date

Chapter 3: The Dinner Date

Severus was in his chambers, berating himself for his behavior in the corridor. How could I take advantage of her like that? No matter that she drew me down on top of her for the kiss, I should have had more control than that! She's 20 years my junior, for crying out loud! Besides, if she didn't know of my secret desire for her, she does now. He glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. "Damn! It's already 6:45!" He had already had a cold shower when he walked in, but that wasn't a shower for him to actually _bathe_ in. He ran to the closet to find his new terry/cotton silver and green bathrobe. He pulled it off of the hanger and a note fell out of it. He picked it up and recognized Hermione's flowery handwriting on the front. He opened it shakily, wondering how she had gotten it into his room without his knowing. He read it through once, gasped, then reread it at a slower pace to grasp the meaning of it. He folded it, put it into the pocket of his dress robes, and ran to take a shower.

Hermione hoped he had gotten her letter. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Winky the house-elf, to help with the many buttons on her dress. She had bought it on her last trip to Hogsmeade for her graduation party back home; however, with the few alterations she had done, it would serve both to celebrate her new position and to seduce Severus. When they had finished the buttons, she glanced in the mirror. There was something missing. But she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Then she had an idea. She took a small rosebud from the vase beside her vanity table, tucked it behind her ear, and rearranged her hair around it. There, she thought, perfect. She heard a knock on the door, so she checked the clock. 7:30. Was he ever _not_ on time? "Come in."

Severus opened the door and stepped inside. His breath caught when he saw her there in front of the vanity, self-consciously smoothing the front of her dress. My god, she's beautiful! He thought. He began to walk towards her, hoping that she wasn't just an illusion.

She visibly jumped when he started towards her. When he walked in she turned to face him, a greeting on her lips. When she saw him she thought her heart had stopped and would never start again. _I thought he didn't wear any color other than black!_ He had come in pale lavender dress robes, with a cream-colored muscle-shirt beneath them. _He's so handsome!_ His robes were just form-fitting enough to see a hint of the strong muscles in his arms just waiting to be called to action. He started forward so quickly she hadn't expected it.

He walked to her side and offered her his arm. "Hermione, I fear if we dawdle any longer we will be late for the meal. Shall we take our leave? All the good seats may be taken if we don't hurry." He waited hesitantly, hoping she would accept his proffered arm.

Hermione looked up into his wonderfully cosmic black eyes. Instead of taking his arm, she slipped her hand into his. He jumped, but didn't release her hand. They started upstairs to join the other teachers in the Great Hall for dinner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they walked in he let go of her hand, then moved up to the teachers' table. Knowing he was just trying to keep up appearances, she said nothing but followed meekly, as a student should. He surprised her by pulling out her chair. She smiled up at him gratefully, then glanced up the High Table. _Oh my God!_ They were all staring at them. So much for this going unnoticed! She sat up straighter and hoped that no one would comment on it.

Severus sat beside her and looked around to see what had caused her to go pale. _Damn!_ He had forgotten about Minerva and Trelawny. He could see Minerva's withering scowl and Trelawny's approving smile. Great. That was just what he needed: Minerva and Trelawny ambushing him in the corridors with questions, and "prophecies", about this budding relationship.

Dumbledore smiled into his water goblet. It was beyond his reasoning why they would be attracted to each other, but they did make a beautiful couple. He stood up and announced "Tonight is a fine night. It is our first night free of those we call our students. We will enjoy this time together this evening, then, beginning tomorrow, we will begin to clean this castle from the top of the astronomy tower to the very bottom of the dungeons and cellars." He paused and turned to Snape. "I trust you will concoct our cleaning potions as usual, Severus? With Miss Granger's help of course."

Severus met the headmaster's eyes and saw they were twinkling again. "Yes, Albus, we will help, as is our duty." He glanced at Hermione, indicating she should respond also.

This is bloody weird! No wonder the teachers are so uptight when we first come back! "Yes, professor. I will be happy to help."

With them both agreeing to help they would have to work closely together, working out their differences in the meantime, while growing closer. He nodded. "Now I believe it is time for our supper." He tapped the goblet against the table and watched the food appear before them. "Enjoy your feast this night. We will meet at 10:00 am after breakfast to begin cleaning." He picked up his goblet, now filled with pumpkin juice, and watched everyone sitting at the table.

Severus turned to Hermione. "He set the time so late in the morning so that we wouldn't have to get up so early to begin brewing the potions. As it is, we'll have to start the fires and begin brewing at the crack of dawn. While everyone else is cleaning, we will be in my classroom all day stirring the potions. We will have our meals after everyone else is finished and gone back to work."

All the while he was talking she was scarcely paying attention. She was busy looking at him. Lavender really _was_ a good color for him. It made his skin look slightly tanned and brought out his eyes. He had done something with his hair. It no longer fell limply around his shoulders, but had some volume in it to make it bounce slightly when he moved. It looked . . . _clean_. He was just sitting there, watching her fill her plate. "Aren't you going to eat? You must be hungry. I'm starved." To make her point she bit into a juicy chicken leg.

He watched her, smiling, then pulled a plate of turkey towards him.

She watched him make his sandwich. I never knew he ate so little. No wonder he's just skin and bones. Maybe if he ate a little more meat . . . She reached over and dropped two chicken legs and a scoop of mashed potatoes in his plate. He looked up questioningly. "You need some more meat on them bones. Eat." She saw surprise in his eyes. "Eat, or I'll put more _fattening_ food on your plate!"

He obediently took a bite of the potatoes. That's all I need, he thought, someone to be my mother. I can't believe she's trying to fatten me up. I think I look quite good. He finished his potatoes and picked up a drumstick. Taking a bite, he tried to think of a way to get back at her. "Since I am eating what you gave me tonight, tomorrow you will not touch any food other than what I fix for you. Understood?" When she nodded, he continued "Good." He finished off the second drumstick, saw she had finished, then stood. "I will retreat to my chambers until morning. Good night, Albus. I shall rejoin you tomorrow." He glanced at Hermione. "You would do well to do the same. It will be a busy day, tomorrow." With that, he took his leave, his cloak billowing behind him.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the way he left. Good ol' Snape. Couldn't walk through a door without slamming them dramatically. He didn't walk, either; he swooped like an eagle spotting its prey. However, she _did_ have to get up early in the morning. And Snape _did_ tell her to leave early, didn't he? "I'm sorry everyone, but as Severus said, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. I'd better go and rest." With that she turned and walked to the doors, slipping through the crack Snape had left in them.

Albus followed her departure with his eyes. They made a funny pair, those two, but he could sense the feelings between them. He only hoped they wouldn't realize the connection too late. He stood. "Attention, everyone. Tomorrow will be a busy day. Please go and rest. We will meet back here at 10:00 am. Good night." He watched them all leave, then, with a flick of his wand, turned off the lights. He sat in the darkened silence, thinking.

(- ) (-) ( -) 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's refreshing that not only my closest friends think that this fic is coming out right!


	4. Chapter 4: The Cleaning Party

Chapter 4: The Cleaning Party

Severus woke at 5 o'clock the next morning feeling nauseous. He glanced at the empty bottle of Firewhiskey on his bedside table and groaned. "I don't know why I continue to drink that stuff, I always drink too much." He heard a light tap on his door. In his present state it sounded more like a thunderclap.

Hermione tiptoed into the room. She had been coming in and out since around midnight, so she was prepared for his condition. "Want me to help you to the loo?" He grimaced, so she lowered her voice to a whisper. "As much as you drank you surely must have a hangover. I'll go get you some hot coffee, then help you to the shower."

He suddenly noticed that he was no loner wearing his dress robes from last night. "Herm-" he croaked.

She hurried back in and saw him staring at his shirtless chest. "Oh, I had to take off your robes when you puked on them. The house-elves are scrubbing them now." She colored slightly. "By the way, nice bod. Do you work out?" He shook his head no. "Well, your muscles put on quite a show last night when you were flailing around. It took me a while, but I got you to quiet down."

He was starting to sober up. Firewhiskey never lasted that long. "I didn't hurt you, did I? In any way? Please, don't hate me." All he could think about was that he might have hit her in a drunken rage. Hopefully she wouldn't abandon him just because she'd seen him drunk.

"Hurt me? On the contrary. I think _I_ may have bruised _you_ from the means I used to subdue you. I'm sorry, but there was no other way."

He started, then looked around quizzically. He spotted the ropes tied to each corner of his bed. "I take it you tied me down?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you did?" He knew her well enough to know that she would never do anything to hurt herself or anyone else, or to take advantage of him when he was in such a sorry state.

"Men! And their damn hormones! All I did was tie you down so you didn't hurt yourself, and this - "

"Hermione, I-"

"is the thanks I get! Fine! Wallow in you own puke and don't expect me to come help next time you decide to get wasted!"

"Hermione! I was just teasing. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I just find it odd that you would choose to come and help me. How did you find out I was drinking?"

"You don't remember?" He shook his head. "Anything?" Again, no. "Well, I heard a knock on my door, and when I opened it you stumbled inside. Then you . . . tried to corner me, and . . . you kissed me. I used the _Petrificus Totalus_ charm on you, levitated you back to your bed, then conjured those ropes to restrain you when you fell out of the bed." He was mortified that he had given in when he was drunk, while he fought it when he was sober. "And, might I add, you managed to work your way our of your bonds which were charmed to prevent your escape." She was puzzled over that one. None of her charms or spells had _ever_ failed.

"Which charm did you use?"

"Unifying Bonds. Why?"

She doesn't know. "Because all I had to do to be free of them was to say _incinerate_ and they would release me. It is a little known fact. My subconscious probably remembered that and used it to free me." He smiled at her confused look. "I was good friends with the man who invented that charm." His mood suddenly darkened. "That was before he was tortured and killed by deatheaters."

Hermione swallowed, hard. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring unhappy memories to the surface."

He grimaced. "Did I happen to hit my side when I fell? It's feeling a little sore."

"It's a possibility. Let me look at it. Turn over." She tried to turn him to his other side, but instead found herself suddenly sprawled on the bed next to him. "Severus Snape! An injured, and drunken, man should not behave so! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Hermione, I'm not hurt, I just wanted you lying here next to me." He pulled her against him and nuzzled her neck. "I like the way you feel in my arms. And I love the way you smell like flowers." He took a steadying breath. "Will you stay here with me? I promise I won't try anything. It's been killing me, having to work so close to you this past week without being able to touch you."

She couldn't believe it! She had been going to ask _him_ is she could sleep on his couch at night in case he needed her! I didn't think he'd get _this_ bold so soon! "I will stay. But of course there _are_ some stipulations. I will come in at night after everyone else is in bed, and I will leave before they wake. Only the house-elves need know that I am no longer sleeping in my own room. And, while I'm here, _nothing_ will happen! Understood?" She waited. She hated this feeling of vulnerability.

Severus sighed. She made sure all her bases were covered. He should have remembered that. "Agreed. Although there _is_ the little matter of _where_ you'll sleep. Have you any suggestions?"

"The couch?" she said, readying herself for what she thought would come. She was wrong.

"Nonsense, Hermione. Why don't you . . . sleep here? With me? Of course, it is your choice." He scooted back so that she would have room to lie comfortably next to him.

She cuddled up next to him. When he put his arms around her, she nestled her head at the base of his throat and whispered. He strained to hear what she was saying. "I want to, with no restrictions, but I know if I do I'll not be up in time." She stopped and turned to face him. "To hell with it. I'll sleep here, as long as we both agree nothing will happen." She looked at him expectantly. "Severus?" She asked when he didn't reply. He was looking at something over her shoulder. She slowly followed his gaze. When she found what he was staring at she flushed.

Bloody hell! Severus couldn't believe this. He hadn't heard anyone knock, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting anyone, which was why he was surprised to see Minerva standing in the door to his bedroom. "Hello, Minerva." He sat up and Hermione followed, moving to a chair near him. "I trust you had a good reason to enter my chambers without permission." He went and stood behind Hermione's chair, resting his hands on her shoulders.

McGonagall smiled, a rarety for her. "You have been invited to a party. Both of you." She chuckled at their disbelieving stares. "Yes, we know about the two of you . . . even though you tried to hide it. Honestly, Severus, you could have chosen someone closer to your age. But . . . she is a keeper. You have my best wishes." She turned to leave.

"Professor McGonagall, wait! What party? I know it isn't you or Trelawny, so who is it? _When_ is it? You haven't told us anything other than we were invited!" Hermione was getting annoyed.

Minerva was losing patience. "I don't know! I found a note in my chambers when I awoke that said to tell you you're invited to a party. And that you will receive further instructions later. Now, if you don't mind, I shall go and have breakfast in the Great Hall." Once again she turned to leave, and once again she was stopped. This time by Severus.

"Just a moment, Minerva. We shall join you." He tapped his wand against his still-bare chest and watched, satisfied, as his normal black slacks, white muscle-shirt, and black cloak appeared. He waited for his black loafers to magically appear before he turned to Hermione to offer her his arm, but stopped short when he noticed what she was wearing.

When she figured out what he was doing she copied it. Now she was wearing a soft blue chemise, a lavender floor-length skirt, and baby-blue slippers. She took a moment to magically fix her hair into a soft bun with a few tendrils hanging loose to frame her face. She smiled at Severus, taking his arm she turned to McGonagall. "We're ready. Lead the way."

As they followed her out the door, Severus turned and shut off the lights, then closed the door and started down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visitor

"Why did we have to join Minerva and Albus tonight?" Hermione asked when they were alone later that night.

"Because I didn't want her to tell Albus, or anyone else, how she found us tonight. I should have been more careful and locked the door."

"Yeah, right." She laughed. "And she would have been through that lock in a heartbeat. Locks have no value in this school." Hermione looked lost in thought. "I wonder if it would help if we hung a _Do Not Disturb_ sign on our doors every time we wanted to be alone. Then again, it would probably make people barge in anyway. Maybe we'll have to try to sneak out of the castle next time." She sighed, he was massaging the back of her neck and her shoulders.

"Shh . . . . You talk too much. Just listen."

"To what? There's no sound in this castle whatsoever. Except in the kitchen. Everyone is already asleep."

"Exactly." He nuzzled her neck. "There's no one around." His lips went a little lower, he was driving her crazy. "I don't think anyone is anywhere _near_ the dungeons." His hands started to slide the top of her nightdress over her shoulders. "Hermione? I - - " Just then an owl flew to the window. They could see it had something in it's claws.

"Severus, hurry. Go open the window!" He ran to open it while she pulled her dress back over her shoulders. "What is it carrying?"

The owl flew in, dropped whatever it was holding on the bed, then flew to the top of the wardrobe. "What the . . .? It's a mouse!" She inched closer to the bed. "I recognize it! Grab a jar with a lid! Hurry!" She jumped up on the bed, grabbing the mouse.

"Here. Put it in this." Hermione dropped the mouse in the jar. "I'll be damned. I thought the traitor was dead! Hello, Peter. Fancy meeting _you_ here. Isn't this the same place you were caught last time? Except it was down in the Whomping Willow, if I remember correctly."

Peter Pettigrew, who had been sent to Azkaban in Hermione's 5th year, curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself.

"In fact, I could have sworn that the Dark Lord had killed you himself." Hermione looked up at him, startled, when he said this. "I'll explain later." Then, to Pettigrew "Maybe I should just hand you back over to Voldemort" Pettigrew shuddered "and allow him to finish what he started. You know he doesn't tolerate traitors. In fact, I'm surprised you've managed to hid from him for the past two years." Now he turned to Hermione. "Let's go to the next room and I'll explain." She glanced at him, tucked Pettigrew's jar in the bookshelf with a heavy book on top of it, then led the way into the sitting room.

Snape watched her movements with a smile. She was so careful not to allow Peter a chance to escape. Then he wondered how he was going to tell Hermione about his past life.

"Severus?" She was shaking slightly. Please, don't let him be an agent for Voldemort! Don't let Severus work for the Dark side!

"I'm coming." He walked into the room and shut the door so Pettigrew couldn't hear them. "Hermione?" He went to hold her, but she backed away from him. "Hermione, please, sit down." She sat in the armchair across the room. He removed his cloak and set it on the table. The he took off his nightshirt, sitting it on top of the cloak.

Hermione stared in disbelief as he removed his cloak and shirt. When he turned towards her, she gasped. "The Dark Mark!" She shrank in her chair, trying to get further away from him.

"Yes, Hermione. The Dark Mark. But let me explain before you judge me. There is much you don't know." He stayed where he was, knowing she was terrified. "I have never been very determined as to make up my mind. When Voldemort came and killed my parents when I was your age, he took me into his services. My sister found me when I was 20 and demanded that I talk to Dumbledore. She dragged me to the castle and demanded entry to the Headmaster's chambers. You know Albus . . . he admits entrance to everyone. Well, she sat me down across from him and ordered me to tell him everything. So, I started from the beginning and told him everything I had done and what I knew others had done. I told him the names of all the current Death Eaters and of those we believed would most likely rise to our ranks. I told him the dates and times of all our meetings and what had transpired during them. I even told him of upcoming planned attacks. During all this he remained calm and collected, while my sister had gone pale and wept. I actually _begged_ him to help me; if Voldemort found out what I had done, I'd have been dead within the hour. Dumbledore assured me that the Dark Lord wouldn't find out, then he offered me this position as Potions Master at Hogwarts."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Even after you told him about what you did for a living! I can't believe Dumbledore would be that foolish!"

He smiled sadly at her outburst. "Yes, even after all I'd just told him, he trusted me enough to help me turn my life back around. I became a spy for Dumbledore; I had already infiltrated the Dark Lord's ranks, had already gained their trust in the two years I was with them. I was a prime candidate. We saved many lives after I became a spy. However, the Dark Lord began to grow suspicious that someone had turned traitor and was giving out information. He used Legilimancy on all of us. Being the only one among his ranks to know Occlumency, I managed to hide my secret. Satisfied that none of is agents was dishing out info, we continued the raids. When we sent our friend Pettigrew to Azkaban, Voldemort had two dementors bring him to our headquarters. With everyone knowing Peter was alive, he was of no more us to his Lord, so Voldemort used the Cruciatious Curse to punish him for being caught, then killed him with Avada Kedavra. Or so we thought." He put his shirt and cloak back on. "Come, we must consult Albus about this." He lowered his voice and mumbled something she could barely hear. "_Every_ bloody time!"

Hermione couldn't help grinning at his crossness. Every time they were alone, something _had_ to happen. She had already forgiven him for his past: he had already paid for it, let him bury it. She followed him into the corridor, then turned off the lights and shut the door.


End file.
